


★ Longing To Walk With You Again ★

by polaroidexit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Late Night Conversations, Love, Military Enlistment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.(Some of the 'comments' are inspired by the YT comments under VIXX's Walking M/V. There are grammar changes but I stuck to their general message. Credits to the respective owners of those comments.)





	★ Longing To Walk With You Again ★

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.  
> (Some of the 'comments' are inspired by the YT comments under VIXX's Walking M/V. There are grammar changes but I stuck to their general message. Credits to the respective owners of those comments.)

 

 

It's the last day of their concert and they've all trudged back to their hotel rooms with adrenaline-filled laughter yet heavy hearts. A few minutes after they all settled in, Jaehwan burst into Hakyeon and Taekwoon's room with soju bottles and a stupid grin. Taekwoon had wordlessly drunk one bottle before he walked off to take a hot shower and somewhere along the way, Wonshik had joined them. According to Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk decided to go out and get chicken (with beer, Hakyeon guesses).

Nevertheless, the soju definitely lifted a part of the weight on Hakyeon's shoulder, with some of the stress dissipating into thin air along with the alcohol. It's been kind of difficult to relieve stress these days, especially with the enlistment popping up in his mind at least once a day.

"The YouTube comments are insane," Jaehwan suddenly slurs from where he's curled up in a chair and phone in his face.

"Jaehwan-ah," Hakyeon starts to reprimand because looking at such comments never ended well since there are bound to be negative ones amongst everything else and your brain would just automatically let it drown out the positive ones.

"It's okay, hyung. It's all been positive and heartwarming ones so far! And honestly, I don't think I would be affected by the haters after the words I've come across," Jaehwan says with a bright smile.

 

 

* * *

"I may not have been there for the beginning, but I will be with VIXX until the end. Thank you for your hard work. You've done well."

* * *

 

 

"Don't see starlights in such a dark light, put more faith into them. They love us," Wonshik comments from where he's lying on Taekwoon's bed. Hakyeon turns around to face the teasing glint in the other's eyes and starts to retort, "I'm not, I do trust them. I'm just…" 

Worried. Scared. Because even though he—despite the fact that he knows starlights love them with all their hearts and they reciprocate the feeling, he's terrified of losing them during the time they're gone. There's still a part of him that fears rejection, abandonment and loneliness, but when you look in another perspective, who isn't afraid of that?

"I know," Wonshik says, eyes softening with understanding. Hakyeon sighs and looks down at his own hands, the very own that helped him survive all those years of sweat and tears. He still puts himself in the fans' shoes in an attempt to have a perception of the group—themselves. It's reasonable and understandable to leave your idolized person or people and go off to manage a life of your own, so Hakyeon accepts the possibility of starlights leaving since he's obviously not self-centred enough to think they're the only ones who are working hard every single day.

It's strange, going through so many emotions and trying to win your own internal arguments, debating here and there with endless reasons that do support certain statements as well as excuses that make you feel better about yourself and less guilty.

For example, love. Love is a weird thing, it's everything and something all at once. Just because you love something, it's not like all the other priorities are lost because they're not and they'll never be. Starlights  _love_ them and they  _love_ starlights. It's wrong to group everyone into one big label and Hakyeon has been trying his best to categorize different circumstances and situations with the outcomes and emotions that come with it.

He shouldn't feel angry and direct that frustration onto the starlights that leave because who knows what's going on in their personal life? He doesn't know if it's right to feel betrayed or not though because he does believe in the fans yet he also wants to communicate with an open mind.

 

 

* * *

 "I'm really sad that Hakyeon is enlisting because VIXX, you have no idea how much you've helped me through my dark times. Whenever I was depressed or feeling down, you were the one who cheered me on. Whenever I got emotionally unstable, your songs calmed me down and honestly helped me through so many tough times in my life. I will forever be a loyal ST★RLIGHT."

* * *

 

 

"You're overthinking," Wonshik utters, breaking Hakyeon out of his thoughts and finds the rapper sitting beside him on his bed. "Don't do that, please. I don't think your head can handle it." Hakyeon smacks the other by the head lightly at the teasing and can't help but let out a little chuckle.

"You're thinking too much!" Jaehwan's voice comes from the other side really loudly and before the two can even react, Jaehwan had jumped from where he sat and flung himself across the bed, draping his arms around Hakyeon's shoulders and slumping against his back.

 

 

* * *

"My light, let's keep walking together forever. This is not a 'goodbye' but a 'see you later'. So see you later, VIXX. Till then, I'll keep watching you and supporting you as individual artists. I love you ❤"

* * *

 

 

"Oh, everyone's here?" Hakyeon looks up to find Hongbin and Sanghyuk both by the doorway, back from their late night snack. "We brought chicken leftovers!" Hongbin announces and the two youngest also settle in, putting the takeout box on the round table beside the chair Jaehwan was just on a second ago.

"What are we doing? A group hug?" Sanghyuk asks before he joins in and practically drags the other three down, lying flat on their backs on the bed with the maknae's body weighing them down. "What, wait! Why am I always the last one?" Hongbin says as he also squeezes the hell out of them with his strong arms.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice comes from where the washroom is.

 

 

* * *

Dear VIXX, don't worry, we will always be waiting for you guys. We will be here when you guys come back as OT6 again, although it will take a few years, we will be here. So please focus on your military and don't worry about us because WE will always be there for you guys. I just want to confess that I've never regretted becoming a ST★RLIGHT, not even once. Thank you for existing."

* * *

 

  

"Ah, hyung! Group hug, come join us!" Sanghyuk and Hongbin call excitedly, gesturing Taekwoon over with a ridiculous flapping of arms. Hakyeon catches the fondness in Taekwoon's smile before he's engulfed by another weight added to the pile. He lets out a groan but he isn't uncomfortable in the slightest.

It feels nice and warm instead. Like he's protected from the rest of the world with the warmth of safety and family.

"Hyung, have you guys showered yet?" Hakyeon hears Hongbin ask with sniffs and snickering comes right after, presumably from Sanghyuk, who then yells, "Ew, gah! Gross!" And chaos ensues; dramatic shouting and flailing arms, hands accidentally hitting faces in the process.

Hakyeon takes a moment to bask in this piece of small happiness in his life and smiles. "I'll definitely miss you guys," He mutters to himself.

 

 

* * *

"I don't care how many years I have to wait to see them as 6 again. I'll keep waiting because thanks to them, I'm still shining. It is because of them that I want to keep living. Because of VIXX, I am still here. You did well and you will still do so in the future. I will be there supporting you ★ VIXX, thank you and I love you."

* * *

 

 

"Huh? What was that, hyung?" Hongbin asks with bemusement and then all attention's on him. Hakyeon bites back a laugh and repeats what he's just said, "I said I'll definitely miss you guys."

Several groans come from the other simultaneously and Hakyeon can't hold back his laughter at the cringing expressions the members have on right now.

"Stop being a sentimental sap, you'll scare off the kids," Taekwoon speaks up with a grunt, earning a pout from Hakyeon. "Hey, we're grown-ups too!" The two youngest protests half-heartedly from the side.

"I'm not…I'm just thinking about the big picture, y'know?" Hakyeon ignores the rest and replies to the previous statement.

"Big picture?" Wonshik asks.

"Like, how I want the…how the group is going to be coloured, how the future is going to be and all that." Hakyeon tries to elaborate but words that are running a thousand per mile in his brain are not connecting to his mouth at all.

 

 

* * *

"I'm proud to stan this group. I always find comfort in their songs. N, I'll miss you. I'll miss all the funny VIXX moments. I'll wait for your return while cheering on the other VIXX members. Good luck, Hakyeonnie. I love you."

* * *

 

 

Wonshik snorts and says, "You look constipated when you said that, why?"

Hakyeon lets out an exasperated sigh and continues, "I'm struggling to paint it right now, I can't see—well, no, it's not that I can't  _see_ it."

He takes a deep breath and tries to gather his thoughts, and also focuses on the fact that everyone else has quieted down to hear his opinions. He glances at each one of them and his heart skips a beat at how concentrated they all looked.

"It's not that I can't see it, it's just that…just that it's all messy and…clouded, blurred into a knot. I have other priorities to focus on right now, and I—" He cuts himself off because his eyes are now stinging with burning tears that are threatening to fall any second.

"I truly hope that we can be together—" He lets out a choked sob and tries to cover it up with a cough, though it doesn't work, judging by how the members lean in and touch his arm, hand or stroke his back or neck with comfort seeping in from their fingertips.

"I hope the six of us can be together for a long time. Longer than we already have, a long, long,  _long_ time, alright?" He asks and wipes his tears away before they can trail down his cheeks. Sympathetic, cooing noises are made and resounds in the quiet room and that makes Hakyeon cry even harder because it's just them right now.

Just the six of them, in their own world, at this very moment and Hakyeon wishes time could stretch longer and slower so he could treasure and keep this moment forever. He wants to keep this, in his memory and heart.

 

 

* * *

"This isn't goodbye, but till we meet again. We ST★RLIGHTS will love you forever and ever. And for all the music, all the laughs, smiles and tears, thank you."

* * *

 

 

"You're drunk, don't be overly emotional that you'll regret it tomorrow," Taekwoon says with a tiny smirk, patting his back and Hakyeon shakes his head.

"No, it's fine, I meant it. I meant it." He looks up and locks eyes with every one of them. "I mean it, I will miss you guys."

It's silent for a split second before Taekwoon speaks up again. "We love you too."

Then the room explodes with many 'I love you's' and Hakyeon embraces in the love that they're all giving him.

 

 

 

* * *

"You’ve done well. You’ve worked hard. Thank you."

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I became a ST★RLIGHT in 2014 and I hope to still support VIXX when they come to be OT6 once again. I cannot thank each one of them enough, and for their hard work that helped me through the years.


End file.
